


Road Trip

by toni_of_the_trees



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: An unexpected murder, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Belly Dancing, Blowjobs, Bottom Hannibal, Car Sex, Clumsy Awestruck Hannibal, Crack, Daddy Kink, Daydreaming sex, Dorks in Love, Drug Use, Fidgety Shy Will, First Times, Flirting, Gawking at each other changing wardrobes, Hotel Sex, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Lap dancing, M/M, Marijuana, Masturbation, On the Run, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Quickies, Rough Sex, Stoned Sex, Teasing, Top Will, Will learns Hannibal likes biting, flaunting, nerds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toni_of_the_trees/pseuds/toni_of_the_trees
Summary: Will and Hannibal are traveling by car across the country on their way to Alaska after Chiyoh helped themrecover and acquire new identities.The trip isn't fun, but the two are very much aware of the tension lingering between them on the roadand in every hotel.





	1. Unpredictable Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically an excuse for porn and silliness.
> 
> *does a little tap dance*
> 
> \---  
> Ps. I use Google translate ya'll, sorry if it's not good lol
> 
> "S-signore'n cielo~" (lord in heaven)  
> "Siete magnifici~ William, ragazzo imprevedible~" (You're beautiful, unpredictable boy)

 

 

 

Will climbed into the passenger seat of the small black Volkswagen, a disgruntled sound under his breath  
as he slammed the door closed. Hannibal raised a brow and watched as the man struggled with the shopping  
bags nestled between his thighs.

"I could pop the trunk, if you'd like some more seating space?"

Will shot a quick glare to him before finally finding a small bottle of pills from the bottom of the bag.  
"My freaking back is killing me, why did you pick such a small car anyway- I said 'truck', not 'toy'."

Hannibal chuckled and pulled out of the dim lit gas station.

\---

Traveling for 8 hours, switching drivers once halfway through, Will parked infront of the one floored row of dingy  
hotel rooms. "Could we have picked a more...uh, better, hotel, I understand we're keeping low profile  
but damn, there's like 10 rooms, two people, and nothing around for miles. Not even a McDonald's,   
what if I want McDonald's Hannibal?" Will shut the trunk and adjusted his duffel bag strap over his shoulder.

"Are we using our names in public now?" Hannibal asked with a small smirk, gathering his own bags from   
the ground.

Will threw his arms up and gestured a full 360 around him, eyes wide with a disbelieving scoff.   
"Who's gonna hear me, besides maybe the guy who's going to break into our car tonight- the  
only other person here I can SMELL from outside, that's some shitty weed."

Hannibal twitched his nose and nodded with a sigh, setting one bag down to pull the rusty key   
from his pocket. "It is foul. Luckily he's four doors away. It was the only hotel for another 3 hours,  
we needed to stop and rest and I'd prefer not sleeping in the car." Hannibal stepped in with Will  
on his heel, seemingly eager to see how bad the room could be.

"Hoo boy~" Will said with a widening grin, shutting the door behind him as he studied the room.   
Hannibal stood a foot in front of the younger man, hesitating for a moment before setting the bags down.  
"...perhaps I could make some coffee and I'll tolerate the drive."

The room was old, a muggy red coloured paint chipping from the walls with a wired dim lamp hung  
from the center of the ceiling. A single queen size bed decorated with what looked to be the most uncomfortable  
material in existence- a plaid black and blue checkered pattern on the sheets.

At the foot of the bed was a white worn out cot, the metal bars folded closed with a stack of extra blankets and   
a pillow resting atop it. The bathroom was a simple small standing catty-cornered shower without a door, the  
shower-curtains on the curved rail around it painted with goldfish and stars. A small sink beside the toilet had   
an odd empty space where a mirror usually would be above it.

Across the room from the bed was a short dresser with an old boxed television placed in the center, the antennas  
reaching up in different angles towards the ceiling.

"Nope, I need a nap, and my back is killing me- we're staying, it's not that bad, you're just a pompous little   
need-it-all." Will scoffed under his snarky remark as he tossed his duffel to the floor and kicked off his shoes carelessly scattered  
in the center of the room.

Hannibal rolled his eyes and took his jacket off, unlatching his watch as he stood at the dresser with his back  
to the complaining young man.

"I should have grabbed some food from the station, all I got were energy drinks and lotion- why is my skin  
getting so dry so easily, why North Dakota messing with my skin, leave my skin alone." Will mumbled  
the nonsense as he laid splayed on the bed.

Hannibal laughed under his breath at the silly thing, turning to see he had already stripped to his boxers  
on top of the blankets. "I take it I get the cot then?"

"Hmm?" Will opened an eye and looked at the man, bending one knee up as he scooted over to one side  
of the bed. "Nah, I wouldn't be so cruel. Plus you look good in that gas station t-shirt I picked for you."  
Will cleared his throat when he realized what he had said in his sleepy state, closing his eyes again as   
he rested with his hands behind his head.

Hannibal turned and glanced at him, a small smile as he took the shirt off and changed into just his pajama  
bottoms. "I appreciate the compliment, though I'm not a fan of 'Ford Motors'."

Will granted a small scoff in response, watching the man undress and dress across the room. He blinked  
away when Hannibal caught the split second of eye contact. He cleared his throat again, draping one arm over   
his eyes as he did, a tinge of blush heating his cheeks.

Hannibal smiled endearingly at the shy action, reaching up to tug the chain from the ceiling lamp off.

He climbed under the covers, Will remaining ontop of them on his side. The only light in the room was cast  
faintly from the cracked bathroom door.

Will glanced at the back of Hannibal's head in the shadows when the man granted him goodnight.

"...night." He answered with a soft sigh.

\---

Will snapped awake in the middle of the night, gasping as he jolted from his sleep. Hannibal startled up,  
waking instantly as he turned to check on Will.

"What's wrong William? Are you alright?" He placed a hand on his shoulder, frowning at the damp sweaty  
skin as Will groaned and calmed his breathing.

"Y-yeah...falling nightmare." Will rubbed his face and ran his hand through his hair, pushing the mess  
of curls back from his forehead.

"I wonder why?" Hannibal teased with a gentle smile, chuckling when the young man smacked his arm.

"Why are you awake?" Will asked, his voice hoarse as he turned on his side to face Hannibal. He hugged  
his pillow as he eyed the man's concerned face.

"You shook the whole bed when you woke, nearly gave me a heart attack."  
"Oh, sorry..." Will sighed his muffled apology, his cheek pressed against the cheap cotton as he squinted in the dark.  
"No worries. If you have another, feel free to wake me." Hannibal turned back to face the outer room, pulling  
the sheets back up to his waist.

Will stared at the thick muscled back in front of him, reaching out to touch the Verger burn.

Hannibal twitched with a short grunt in surprise at the unexpected fingers, remaining still as Will's finger tips ghosted   
around the raised mark on his skin. "Sorry...I didn't mean to scare you." Will muttered, shifting his head on the  
pillow as he started stroking the spot on the man's back with his thumb.

"Quite alright...unsightly, isn't it?"

Will was silent for a moment of thought before he spoke softly, "You're the opposite of unsightly...scars and all."

Hannibal quirked a brow, still with his back to Will as he felt him suddenly climbing under the sheets behind him.   
"...can I...?" Will whispered the question, scooting close enough to press his lips against his shoulder, a nervous  
breath from his nose sending a shiver down the man's spine.

Hannibal could only manage to hum an approving response, almost disbelieving as he tried to guess ( hope ) he  
knew what Will was asking for.

Will licked his lips and pressed his forehead against the thick shoulder now, sliding his hands under the covers to  
push his boxers down to his knees, then Hannibal's bottoms down next.

"Will-" Hannibal started, almost turning around before Will forced him back in place with a firm hand. "Stay like  
that..." Will said with a heavy shaken breath, closing his eyes as he sucked on his fingers and slid them back   
under the covers.

Hannibal inhaled sharply before a broken groan when Will took no time to slip the two digits inside him. His nerves  
inflamed as he wondered where the sudden authority and sexual interest had come from with the young man.  
Will pulled the digits out after fingering the hot entrance open, biting his lip as he grabbed himself- a shuddered  
long moan escaping his throat as he slowly pushed the head of his dick in and up to the hilt.

  
"S-signore'n cielo~" Hannibal stammered through a growl, arching his back forward as Will grabbed his hips and   
began pumping his own up to fuck him slowly open.

Will panted heavily as he tightened his hands on the man's sharp hipbones, swallowing hard between his breaths  
while he pressed his forehead against the back of Hannibal's neck. His teeth gritted as he moaned in lustful fever,  
Will started thrusting harder and faster into the tight heat of Hannibal's long yearned for ass.

"Ohff..fuck..." Will whined, a rattled slur of curses as he panted against the grunting man's ear.

Hannibal reached over his shoulder and ran his fingers through Will's mess of curls with one hand as he reached  
down below the sheets to stroke his own leaking hard cock, muttering stuttered praises of God against each  
harsh thrust the boy rutted up into him.

His breath hitched under every gasp, gripping Will's hair harder when he finally started panting his name with  
his pink wet lips against his earlobe.

"H-hannibal...sh, shhit.." Will suddenly bit down on the muscle between Hannibal's shoulder and neck, muffling  
his heavy moans. Hannibal cringed for a second at the exhilarating surprise, groaning through a growl that  
shook in his chest as he came beneath the sheets.

Will let the bite go, pulling his teeth from the man's skin as his thrusting hips faltered- a shaken cry breaking free when he  
spilled inside the clenching hot hole. Hannibal stroked through his own finish as he panted a slew of   
Italian praises once more with shivered short moans.

"G-god..." Will huffed, swallowing as he tried to steady his breaths coming down from his orgasm.

Hannibal exhaled heavily as Will slowly pulled out of him, the young man's curly hair settling against his neck  
as he rested his forehead between shoulder blades.

  
"Siete magnifici~ William, ragazzo imprevedible~" Hannibal breathed the words as he tried to ground himself  
from his euphoria. Will simply rolled onto his back, covering his eyes with his arm again when Hannibal  
was finally (allowed) to turn around and face him.

Hannibal reached over and pulled Will's arm down gently, a short smirk when he saw the burning bloom of  
crimson red on his pale cheeks even in the barely lit room it stood out beneath those beautiful bright blue   
eyes.   
  
Will didn't turn, but looked at him for a second before looking back to the ceiling as he chewed his lip.  
"...sorry." Will finally said, almost too quietly to hear. Hannibal raised his brows at that and blinked   
a few times in confusion at him. "What do you think you have to be sorry for?"

"Uhm...I guess, not...being very...romantic?" Will croaked the words as he returned both arms over his eyes  
this time, clearing his throat after.

Hannibal smiled and chuckled, his heart fluttering in his chest hearing Will speak of romance between them.

"It was a wonderful release for the both of us...you're beyond perfect and have no reason to shy or apologize."  
Hannibal licked his lips and stared at the hiding boy, sitting up on his elbow as he did. They were silent for  
a while until Will finally spoke.

 

 

  
"...thank you." Will muttered the two words as he suddenly sat up and kissed Hannibal, pushing him down to his back

with a firm hand, the man's eyes widened in shock before he closed them and let the younger man's tongue slip past

his lips. The abrupt unexpected make-out lasted but 5 seconds before Will pulled back and stared down at him for a moment. 

Hannibal huffed and smiled at the beautiful thing above him, a mournful sigh almost escaping his chest as he watched the

adorable man flush red and climb off him. Will turned over quickly to his side with his back to him as he pulled the covers up to his ears.

Hannibal sat frozen at the short passionate abrupt gesture, touching his fingers to the slightly wetness left on his lips.  
He smiled again and laid back down, reaching under the sheets to pull his pajama bottoms up, despite the mess  
in the bed, he didn't want to leave the closeness and lingering lust.

\---


	2. Wardrobe Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These fucking dorks dude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear.
> 
> \---  
> "KRUvinas-pragaras~" (bloody hell)

 

 

 

Hannibal woke up alone squinting at the sunlight beaming through a cracked window curtain.

He climbed out of bed and stretched as he stood, blinking up curiously when his knuckles touched the ceiling.  
Frowning at the poor structure of the hotel room, he walked over to the dresser and checked his watch for the  
time- his bare feet padding silently across the carpet.

Stopping there he curved his brows together when he heard a faint noise from the bathroom, the small door  
shut and a light on glowing from the cracks with two shadows beneath it telling that Will was behind it.

Another small noise similar to a pained stifled groan made him step towards the door.

\---

Will held the back of the toilet as he stood over the opened seat, his chest heaving as he stroked himself harder.  
He huffed as he bit down on his lip, his brows knitting together with his eyes shut tight-he replayed the previous  
night fucking Hannibal behind his lids.

His imagination switched them in his mind, picturing the strong foreign man thrusting into him with those damned  
golden bangs swaying across his tanned sweaty brow. He jerked off faster, trying to stay quiet as he neared his  
finish.

He gasped lightly through a shuddered breath, a stifled groan escaping on accident as he came. He gripped the  
back of the toilet harder as he spilled into the bowl with a few stray shots dripping down the opened lid.

Shivering through his orgasm, he panted as he came down, dropping his head to watch his slow  
stroking hand push the last of it out.

"William, are you alright?" Hannibal's voice and two knocks made him jump, his hand slipping from the toilet back and knocking  
the small wicker basket of hotel soaps to the ground between the toilet and shower.

"Sh-shit! You scared the hell out of me Hannibal!" Will called out, quickly pulling his boxers up and flushing  
the toilet before crouching to gather the soaps and basket.

Hannibal opened the unlock-able cheap door and watched as Will fumbled his hands around the floor  
tossing the bars into the wicker. "My apologies, do you need help?"

"N-no, no, I'm fine, I'm gonna go grab a snack from the vending machine outside, need anything? No? Okay-"  
Will hurried past Hannibal and out the front door in his boxers, snatching his wallet from the dresser before  
leaving.

Hannibal blinked in confusion at the strange hasty departure, turning to look at the bathroom. He smiled, raising his  
brows as he spotted the missed mess on the bottom of the raised toilet seat lid.

"Naughty boy~" He chuckled at the sneaky but heartwarming lewd deed Will had tried to hide.

\---

Will sat in the center of the bed watching the static imaged television as he ate a pastry from the vending machine,  
swallowing as he shifting his eyes to look at Hannibal standing at his luggage in just a towel wrapped low on his  
waist.

He averted his gaze when he took the towel off and changed into his clothes with his back to him.

Unable to resist looking back again, he stopped chewing the pastry and stared at the muscles rippling as  
the man raised his arms up to pull a gray tight fitted t-shirt over his head and arms, a little bounce from  
him as he let gravity pull the shirt down his torso. An edge of the stretched fabric settled on his hip bone  
keeping a peek of skin visible as he tightened his belt around his dark blue jeans.

The fit of the jeans were taunting, ostentatiously displaying the man's rear far too perfectly- he shouldn't have  
picked the damned things for him. Why was he put in charge of their wardrobe changes, it was like he was setting  
himself up for temptation.

He flinched when a piece of the half bitten part of the pastry fell from the wrapper into his lap, cursing as he  
was snapped out of the strange lustful spell.

Hannibal turned and looked at him, quirking a curious expression as he watched the young man still wearing a pair of  
white boxers growling at the red jelly stain he tried to desperately rub off his crotch.

"Tsk, such a messy boy." Hannibal smirked as he fastened his watch on his wrist, stepping over to set Will's fresh outfit  
on the bed beside him.

"Yeah, yeah..." Will mumbled and shoved the last of the treat in his mouth, a heavy huff as he climbed out the bed  
and dropped his boxers to his ankles, kicking them away while he grabbed the new pair.

Hannibal walked into the corner of the dresser when Will had so suddenly let him see him briefly nude, his recently  
injured hip cracking against it as he cursed.

" **KRU** vinas- _pra **garas**_ ~" He cringed in the slurred Lithuanian, holding his hand up to let Will know he was fine when the  
young man turned and looked at him with wide eyes.

"You okay old man? Jesus, there's like nothing in the room and you managed to hit one of the three things."  
Will laughed as he pulled his light blue ratty worn jeans up his hips.

"I'm fine...still waking up I suppose." Hannibal cleared his throat and crouched down to zip up his packed luggage,  
glancing up as Will pulled a thrift shop 'PETA' shirt on, watching as the pale back stretched and dropped before  
being covered.

"Well...I'll take first drive then so you can wake up. I wanna get outta here, I had to buy the stoned guy a bag  
of chips when I went outside, I think he was fucking waiting for one of us to come out so he could beg for it."  
Will picked up his duffel and shoved his feet into his boots, running his free hand through his mess of curls as  
he headed out the door with Hannibal following behind.

\---

"Oh gAWD." Will groaned as he ignored the stoned man that approached again.

"Heyyy, guys, how are ya, hey, I wanted to ask if you had a smoke I could bum off one of yous-"  
The blonde man looked to be in his 20's, pale with dark circles under his green eyes as he scratched at his neck  
and smiled at Hannibal. The bloodshot eyes shifted briefly to Will who tossed his bag in the car and back to  
Hannibal with a wider practically goofy side grin.

"Our apologies, we don't smoke- I'd be happy to buy you another item from the vendor if you'd wait a moment  
while I load the car?"

"Hannibal, seriously? Come on, I wanna get going!" Will called out, slamming the door shut as he rounded  
to open the trunk for him.

"Hannibal?...Hannibal, ha, like the cannibal huh~ I was just watching that fuckin documentary about that guy  
actually, yknow, the one they just put on Netflix? It's fucking wiiiilllld, MURDER HUSBANDS, it's so dope. Hah, shit, the  
two of yous could be their twins. I could super use some more chips though broski, I appreciate it for sure."

Will's eyes were wide as he stared at Hannibal, who shot him a scolding glare before sighing and setting his bags  
down on the curb. He scrunched his brows together in silent panic as he watched Hannibal buy the young man  
a bag of lays.

"Here, come inside for a moment, you can have what's left in our the mini fridge, hm?"

Will groaned and dropped his head, a small clunk as his forehead hit the open trunk door.

\---

The drive was silent, Will in the passenger seat pouting as he struggled with the pile of luggage taking most  
of his free space over his lap. The back seat was filled with the rest of their bags as the body in the trunk rolled around.

"...can I have the chips?" Will asked with shamed but frustrated eyes on his pouting expression.

"No." Hannibal responded, inhaling deep and exhaling heavily as he gripped the steering wheel with his  
eyes on the dirt road he drove speedily down.

"Here I thought I'd be the one to slip up and give us a reason to kill."

"He was stoned out of his mind, he didn't even put two and two together, why'd we have to kill him!?"  
Will shouted, grunting when he tried to adjust his knee from under the bags.

"Because either way he'd seen us. Next time he chats up someone while intoxicated his first conversation  
would about the two men who were twins of the murder-husbands on the run buying him treats."

"Ugh, that documentary was horrible and rushed as shit. They got half my dog's names wrong and claimed I was 'sassy'."

Hannibal only glanced over at him, hiding a small smirk as he looked away and out the window in amusement.

 

\---


	3. A Quick Lap Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stoner Will likes it rough ~  
> and likes to show off his belly dancing skills.
> 
> :d

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *harsh ugly cough to clear throat*
> 
> (*[HUGH DANCY CAN BELLY DANCE]*)
> 
> -dies now-

 

 

 

  
The next hotel another 8 hours away from the last was much better than the dingy previous stop.

They dragged their luggage to the elevator, Hannibal rolling his eyes when Will giggled and pressed almost  
all the white numbered buttons on the metal panel.

"I don't know how you managed to sneak that boy's marijuana without me noticing." Hannibal mumbled, reaching  
over to smack Will's hand away from the 'emergency stop' button below the rest of the now glowing ones.

Will snickered and grinned at the man, shuffling his shoulders to the cheesy elevator music playing faintly on  
the weak speaker system in the small space.

Hannibal couldn't help but try and act angrier while he hid the love struck smirk trying to fight it's way to the  
surface on his lips. He sighed and looked away, the action useless as the wall was a mirror reflecting the image  
of Will starting to belly dance with swaying snapping shoulders to the strange new pop song that started playing.

The doors finally opened on the right floor after several punk'd stops from Will's curious button-mashing.

Hannibal held Will's hand as the young man continued humming the horrible repeated elevator lyrics, a gentle  
sigh when the key card was snatched from his hand.

"I wanna do it, lemme do it, you always get to do it lemme do it~" Will stammered as he missed the slot three times  
before finally finding it and shoving the door open when the small light turned green.

Hannibal shut and locked the door, furrowing his brows when he turned to see Will suddenly crawling across the  
rug towards the middle of the room.

"William-" Hannibal starting, pausing with a hard gulp when the stoned young brat stripped to his boxers and laid  
splayed on the floor with mumbled complaints.

"I've been in this room for five seconds and it's already hot as helllllll, is there air conditioning in here, where's the fan  
Hanni turn the fan onnnn- do we actually get a bathtub this time~? Oh I gotta check the bathroom, I want a bath so bad-"  
Will stood back up and hurried to a door, opening it and grabbing the ironing board curiously.

Hannibal stepped over to take it out of Will's hands, the poor thing whimpering when he spoke, "Awuh, that's not a bath,  
where's the bath- can I take a bath? Where do I go to take a bath?"

"Oh goodness...yes, that's not a bath dear, and apparently that wasn't 'shitty weed' as you claimed it to be...here, I'll fix you  
a bath. Meanwhile, stay right here on the bed, okay?"

Will nodded as he stared into Hannibal's eyes, the whites of his own bloodshot around the bright blue colour.

\---

Hannibal's brows raised with widened eyes when he stepped out of the steamy bathroom, rushing over to stop Will  
from chewing on a strange object.

Will whined when the man snatched the toy from his hands, looking up at him from the floor with puppy dog eyes.

Hannibal practically burned an unexpected tinge of red from his cheeks to his ears, huffing once as he looked  
from the bright pink rubber dildo to the young man staring back up at him so innocently confused.

"Where'd you get this, William?"

"I got it from a computer store, I had it in my shoulder baggy thingy- it's mine give it back."  
Will reached his hands up with 'grabby' motions, pouting when Hannibal held it away still.

"...you carry this around with you?"

"Yeahhh, so I can try and learn stuff, give ittt!" Will whined louder, Hannibal blinking in shock as he let the frustrated  
thing snatch it back out of his hands.

"...what kind of stuff, Will dear?" Hannibal asked as he licked his lips and watched the young man shove the toy back  
in his duffel bag.

"Nuffin', I'm waiting for a bath?" Will raised a brow and frowned at him as he reached up to take a helping hand to stand.

"Mm...yes, it's ready darling boy, come on."

\---

Will sighed as he slouched down in the warmed bubble water, his huffed breath scattering a few suds away from his chin  
when he opened an eye to look at the man gently scrubbing his chest with a gentle loofah.

Hannibal smiled when he spotted the tired blue eye peeking at him. "Feeling any better?....or less intoxicated?"

Will scrunched his brows and blinked hard, squinting as he woke back up from the short bathing nap.

"Sh..shit...I smoked a ton of that crap didn't I...."

"Mmhm- but it's alright. You only delayed our elevator ride to the room by 5 long minutes." Hannibal smirked  
as Will blushed and recalled his actions.

"Oh no...elevator music...."

"Yes, you danced, I think."

"Oh gahwd.." Will groaned and sunk down into the water hiding his head beneath the bubbles now.

\---

Hannibal couldn't help but ignore the fact that Will 'snuck out' when it was dark outside. He knew the young man  
was smoking more of what he stole, and was curious as to what his intentions were using the plant.

Laying on the bed with his hands behind his head, he raised a brow when Will came back in tossing his t-shirt to the  
floor and leaving his sagging low jeans with nothing under them on.

His eyes followed as Will popped a beer open and chugged most of it, his free hand grabbing the television remote  
to change it to a music radio channel.

"Are you okay, Will-" Hannibal started, stopping when Will suddenly climbed over his body, sliding his tongue up his torso to his lips and kissed him.

He shivered as a chill ran up his spine, reaching up to grab the ass of Will's jeans and groaned into the opened  
mouth- his tongue wrapping around the exploring one that dived past his teeth. Will whispered as he kept his lips  
ghosted over Hannibal's, "...I can show you how I really dance..."

Out of nowhere Will pulled away and turned around, nestling his knees straddled over Hannibal's waist to prominently  
present and display a slow teasing waved waist grind over the man's lap- the dimples on his lower back and crack of pale  
cheeks peeking from the slipping jeans purposefully destroying Hannibal's restraint.

Hannibal groaned hard and heavy as he sat up on his elbows to watch Will basically torture and taunt him with a  
seductively maleficent lap dance. He stared awestruck at Will's naked torso and teasing half revealed waist  
and rear- twitching a breaking restraint on his cheek as he reached out to squeeze the glorious rear dancing  
over his groin.

Will whined high and shivered at the rough grip, biting his lip as he let the man pull the jeans down to reveal his  
ass fully now.

Hannibal stared at the beautiful unbelievable sight, Will's bare perfect taunt ass swerving and swaying to the music  
over his aching dick restrained beneath hated pajama bottoms. A small wet stain of leaking pre-come darkened  
in a spot, getting worse every time Will's ass cheeks brushed down in a dropped swirl to tease the man's stiff cock.

"Come on then, daddy~" Will said with a purposefully sweet moan.

He gasped when Hannibal was instantly on top of him, his usual eager groan suddenly deeper and shaky as he  
yanked Will's pants further down and pushed his own to his knees to press the tip of his desperately rock hard  
dick to the young man's tiny clenching entrance.

"You like when I call you that- do it then daddy, come on, fuck me, please daddy fuck me, please, god, I've  
wanted you to fuck the shit out of me for so long Hanni, please please, fuck, please~"

Hannibal felt like every nerve beneath his skin had ran icy hot, his heart skipping a painfully sudden beat when  
he heard the filthy startling plea's and words whined from the bent over man below him.

He huffed as he tried to straighten his mind and make sure it was really happening between them,

"A-are you sure...William?" He asked as he teased the tip of his dick on the boy's puckered already resisting  
entrance.

"YES, God, please, I want you to hurt me god dammit, please, fuck me you fucking prick!" Will shouted,  
gritting his teeth as he clung desperately to the soft cotton pillow with his arse arched up in the air in Hannibal's grip.

Hannibal bit his lip as he knitted his brows together in awe, slowly forcing into the tight clenching hole and groaning  
low as Will trembled a pained high pitched whimper beneath him.

"Will-"

"F-fuck me, dammit, oh my gOD, keep going, please god, H-hannibal, please~" Will whined into the pillow  
as he panted through the new burn, Hannibal swallowing hard as he pulled back and pushed back into the hot  
clenching entrance.

"Meine god~.." Hannibal muttered under his heavy breath as he marveled at the velvet tightness practically pulling  
him in, his dick still leaking small spills of pre-come in the young man as he shuddered and began thrusting  
slightly harder and faster into him.

Will gasped through his panting louder as he began to cry out in each brand new pump of Hannibal's large member  
snapping up against the sweet spot he could never manage to reach on his own.

Hannibal grabbed Will's mess of chocolate curls and pulled his head up from the pillow to kiss his drooling lips,  
a heavy growl emanating from his chest as he paused the tongue exploring make-out when his orgasm suddenly  
fought through and exploded in the sweet tightened little ass hole.

Will whined and shivered at the feeling of being filled with the hot bout of seed, moaning as his own cock twitched  
and emptied spurts of come onto the bed comforter.

Hannibal let go of the boy's curls and panted as he lowered to the mattress, pulling Will close to him in a comforting  
embrace as the younger thing shuddered and tried to calm himself.

"Are you okay...Will?" Hannibal muttered exhaustively, kissing the edge of Will's ear when he asked.

Will laughed shortly under his shaky breath, nodding as he grinned weakly and nestled back against the man's  
fuzzy thick muscled chest.

"B-better than okay."

\---


End file.
